Selalu Melihat Punggung
by tiurmatio
Summary: Punggung rapuhmu yang selalu aku lihat dari jarak sejauh ini. Tak ingin aku menambah jaraknya dan selalu ragu aku untuk mengurangi jarak pandang mataku pada punggungmu. a SID/Shido fanfic


Disclaimer : Mao dan Aki adalah kepunyaan Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, bukan milik produser, manager, ataupun management artis tempat mereka bernaung, apalagi kepunyaan saya, bohong banget itu. Makasih.

Warning : OOC..maybe..

AU.

Selalu Melihat Punggung (*)

Kubuka telepon selular flip kepunyaanku. Dengan layarnya aku berkaca memperhatikan dandananku. Eyeshadow warna putih terang dan sedikit sapuan eye liner cokelat tua di sudut mata. Tidak berlebihan dan bisa memberi kesan segar di wajahku. Taman kota yang mulai sepi seiring mentari yang bersembunyi di ufuk barat setelah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya di hari ini.

Kau bertanya padaku, 'Ada apa?' dan kujawab 'Tidak, hanya memeriksa riasanku. 'Kan nanti kita ada pemotretan.' Kau mengangguk sambil melemparkan senyuman yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan melihatnya. Tetap berjalan, angin menyapu tiap jejak yang kita tinggalkan. Kau berjalan di depanku, di dunia kecil yang kau dengan tenang menikmatinya, sendirian.

Punggung rapuhmu yang selalu aku lihat dari jarak sejauh ini. Tak ingin aku menambah jaraknya dan selalu ragu aku untuk mengurangi jarak pandang mataku pada punggungmu.

'Mau apa kita ke sini?' Kini giliran aku yang bertanya kepadamu. 'Sudah jauh-jauh kita kemari.'

Kau mengangkat punggungmu tanda tidak tahu. Lalu mataku menangkap kios penjual kembang api di pinggir jalan.

'Bermain kembang api saja bagaimana?'

Kau menertawakan tawaranku. 'Belum saatnya, toh aku tidak membawa kamera.'

Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mengabadikan saat kita bermain kembang api? Aku senang jika kau menginginkan hal itu.

'Nanti membuat keributan...' Kau membiarkan kalimatmu menggantung di udara melebur bersama hawa musim panas. Kau menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal. Pelan, aku menyamakan langkah kita, hingga kita berjalan berdampingan.

'Lihat Aki, ada swalayan baru di sebelah sana, bagaimana kalau nanti kita masuk?'

'Baiklah, setelah kita mengitari taman, baru kita ke sana.'

'Oke.'

Kota yang dingin, tenang, terasa hanya ada keinginan untuk sekedar 'hidup' yang aku tangkap dari kota ini. Aku ingin tinggal di kota seperti ini. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk, persaingan, dan ... dan apa ya? Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku suka kota ini, karena kota ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan Aki.

Tanpa disengaja, seorang teman juga berkunjung ke taman kota. Akhirnya kau putuskan duduk sejenak di bawah pohon beringin besar. Akar-akar gantungnya menjuntai ke bawah berlomba satu sama lain mana yang lebih dahulu mencapai tanah. Dinginnya udara semakin menggigit kulitku, namun tidak aku hiraukan. Tak usah berlebihan, cukup berdoa supaya ketika pulang tidak masuk angin dan jatuh sakit.

Aku duduk di antara kalian berdua. Kau selalu bisa mencari topik awal pembicaraan, aku salut padamu. Ronde kedua pembicaraan kalian, aku memilih mendengarkan saja, sambil sesekali berkomentar jika kau memintanya. Suaramu yang dalam, dengan intonasi datar tanpa emosi, padahal mungkin tidak teraba saja. Ketika kata tak bisa berkata-kata, maka aku melihat matamu, karena di situlah kau tak bisa berbohong.

Kalian berdua asyik berbincang. Tidak mengapa, cukup mendengar dirimu bersemangat bercerita, sudah merupakan hiburan untuk telingaku. Aku hirup dalam-dalam udara bersih yang kini sulit aku dapatkan di kota kelahiranku. Biar indra pendengaranku saja kini yang menikmati dirimu. Aku matikan indraku yang lain, kupejamkan mata. Diiringi kicauan burung dan suara kendaraan berseliweran, 'nyanyian'mu menjadi musik untukku. Semakin jauh aku mengenalmu, aku merasa kita semakin jauh. Terlalu berbeda.

'Ayo pulang, sudah semakin gelap.' Ajakmu.

Aku raih tanganmu yang terulur padaku. Seketika kulepaskan saat aku sudah berdiri. Tangan itu, yang mungkin saja tidak akan aku sentuh lagi bila kita sudah kembali di kehidupan kita masing-masing. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan menyampaikannya. Menyampaikan perasaanku pada Aki.

'Ya, ayo kita pulang.' Kataku.

-tbc- mungkin...

(*) salah satu prompt di 'Ketika Senggang Membunuh Kami'


End file.
